Portable electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones) may be provided with near field communication (“NFC”) components for enabling contactless proximity-based communications with another entity. Often times, these communications are received by the electronic device and may be routed to one of multiple destinations on the electronic device. However, the routing of such communications within a device is often inefficient.